AN EROTIC ODYSSEY
by darkangel2001
Summary: Marcus is a average student from Philadelphia.Taking a break from college life he decide to take a vacation to Greece since it has been a dream of his. Thing change when Marcus start to encounter Greek gods from myth and legend. gods who apparently has the hot for him. since then Marcus em-barque into a erotic journey from far and near and beyond that will change life forever.


Poseidon

Poseidon was always my favorite Olympian. Perhaps that is why the fate has make him meet me first .so hot with that tan body of his and his sea green eyes, his luscious mouth. I remember the first time I saw him. I was alone in a beach in one of the Greek island. The sun was shining. The sky was blue. It was The Perfect day for a nude swimming. And that is when I saw him, riding his magnificent sea horses; he was always the wild one. When he saw me he stops dead in his track. One minute he was far away the next he was next to me in all his glory.

"Wow" was the first thing to say the moment I saw him

"What is your name?" He asked me his voice soft yet rough at the sea he commended.

"My name is Marcus."I answer

"Marcus" he answered. "Are you a divine spirit?"

"Oh no" I answer "just an average human."

"Well Marcus, what are you doing on my island?"

"Your island" I said

"Yes my island"

"Oh well I'm sorry"

"No matters come with me to my house"

"On the island .don't you have an underwater palace?"

"Yes I do but I do have other houses"

"But I want to see it."I answer.

"And someday you will. Now come"

And he holds my hand as we teleport to his house. And it was huge. All white marble, golden and silver chairs. The house was cloak in glamour so no mortal can see it.

"Wow this house is just so"- I turn around and froze and my midsentence when I release that he was still naked. I know Greek god always parade and the nude. But I had to ask

"Why are you naked?"

"Why are you naked" he ask mischievously

I quickly cover myself "Because I was swimming in the nude"

He came strolling towards me gracefully with each step

"Why were you swimming in the nude he asked me again"

"Because I like it"

"Well Marcus" he said as he pull me into his arm "why do you think I'm still naked"

"I don't know" I whisper

"Try again "he said as he put my hand around his cock which was hard,warm,and throbbing

"Oh my "I whisper – "because you want to fuck me" I answer

"Good" he whispers hoarsely as he begins to lick my ear. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I want to fuck you too" I answer

"Really "he said as he force my hand to stroke his cock back in forth

"Yes" I whisper "take me I'm yours. Take me to your bed"

"We are in my bed my love."

As I look we were there indeed and his well huge size bed. What is it whit god and largeness

"Let me bring you pleasure beyond your imagination Marcus" .he whisper to me his voice rough as the sea

"Yes" whisper "brings me pleasure"

He grasps my cock and start to lick it slowly with his tongue around the top. Ever so slowly that could not bear it anymore. I scream with pleasure. "oh please don't stop" I called out loud. He start it do it faster .each lick bring me waves of pleasure.

"Do you like" he said slowly "do you want more?"

"Absolutely "I whisper hazily

Then he started to slowly stroking my sex,Which was slowly dropping with pre-cum. as he was doing that he place a finger in my opening. I hiss with pleasure

"Don't stop" I manage to say "don't stop .I'm about to come"

Slowly he mouth replace his stroking and he swallow my cock whole.

"Oh yes" I said as I close my eyes

"Look at me" he said, and when I did I got more exited for his eyes were glowing with power.

And a quick thrust I came in his mouth

As I scream "Poseidon,Poseidon,Poseidon" over and over.

He slowly takes out my still hard cock in his mouth

"My turn" he voice echo in the room I look to see that he was shaking with anticipation

"Yes I say slowly" it your turn. And I took his cock in my hand slowly play with his ball as I put his hot and hard cock in my mouth. He was so soft. He arches back his head and moan.

Don't stop his whisper start going faster until he explodes in my mouth.

His seed take like the sea. Cool and refreshing

"I want more" I said

"So do I" he whisper

He wrap my legs around him and he begin to enter me slowly inch by inch until he was completely in

Something inside me was blooming to life. I could feel my blood roaring in my ears. I wanted to ride him right here and right now.

I realize he was taking precaution to not hurt me. That he care about safety.

I grasp his buttock and push him inside of me. Both of us groan with pleasure

I start to ride slowly feeling each sensation. Then faster as the wave of pleasure possessed me. Outside the sky darken and storm clouds were rolling in. He roars with pleasure as I groan with ecstasy.

"Don't stop" he said slowly

Trust me that am the least of my worry

I could the sound of the waves outside as they struck on the rock. Every time he pound into me it feels like the waves. Waves of pleasure crashing into me

As I continue to make love to him .I begin to feel the aching of my muscles feeling my exhaustion he grasp hold of me with his powerful arm pressing me into his warm chest. Inhale his powerful musk and tasting his sweat.

"Let's finish this" he said as he kisses me roughly and possessively on the lips

"Yes let's" I whisper. I wrap my arm around him and we begin to move in complete harmony. He came so fast inside. He started pumping inside of me until at least I came. My body was numb as he lay on the bed and he whisper gently in my ear.

"Oh my brother must have a taste of you"

That was the last I heard before darkness took me.


End file.
